


To Have and to Hold

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [81]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Poe needs to get up, but Rey would rather he stay and sleep in with her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	To Have and to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/21/20 prompt: Does [he/]she know that you told me you’d hold me until you died–and you’re still alive?

He grunts as he lands back in bed, hands pulling him close again as legs twine around his own.

Wisps of her hair land on his face, and he wrinkles his nose to dislodge it, even as he laughs at her eagerness.

“Rey, I’ve gotta get up.”

“It can wait,” she says, voice muffled as she nuzzles deeper into his chest.

“That’s what you said yesterday.”

“And you have to do as I say. You have to hold me until this day forward, till death do us part. Remember? You said it.”

He laughs, amused that his wife — _his wife!_ — is playing dirty reminding him of their recent wedding, but he can’t complain.

He tightens his arms around her and presses a kiss to her temple and he can feel her smile against his bare skin.

“You’re right. I did promise.”

And he thanks the Force every day for it.


End file.
